1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay for starters that opens and closes an electric point-of-contact using the attractive force of an electromagnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electromagnetic switch for starters using an electromagnetic relay is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,700, for example
The electromagnetic switch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,700 has an operation that opens and closes the main point-of-contact provided in a motor circuit of a starter.
This electromagnetic switch has a B terminal-bolt that is connected to a power supply side of a motor circuit, an M terminal-bolt connected to a load side (motor side) of the motor circuit, a set of fixed contacts provided in each end of the terminal-bolts, and a movable contact that electrically intermits the set of fixed contacts.
In the fixed contact, a plurality of projection parts are provided in the point-of-contact side that faces the movable contact, when the set of fixed contacts is connected together, and the projection parts of the fixed contacts contact the movable contact, a main point-of-contact will be in a closed state, and electric power will be supplied to the motor from a battery.
However, in order to provided a plurality of projection parts in the point-of-contact side of the fixed contact as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,700, forging must be performed, thus a large-scale cold forge machine is needed, which becomes a factor in which product cost rises.
When forming the terminal-bolts and the fixed contact with different kinds of metals, welding etc is required to join the both; there will be a problem that number of manufacturing process may increase sharply.